The present invention relates to a bucket stage of a turbine and particularly relates to a shank shape for a second stage turbine bucket. While the invention is intended in particular for a gas turbine, the use of a scaled design could be applicable to a steam turbine or aircraft engine.
Many system requirements must be met for each stage of the hot gas path section of a gas turbine in order to meet design goals including overall improved efficiency and airfoil loading. Particularly, the buckets of the second stage of the turbine section must meet the operating requirements for that particular stage and also be capable of efficient manufacture.